


Arthur Makes Merlin Squirt

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is a pervert, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Hermaphrodite Merlin, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Merlin is always wet, Mild Cunnilingus, Or biologically accurate, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Squirting, This is trash, mentions of periods, not realistic, nothing too detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a secret vagina. Arthur finds out about it and decides to make him squirt, 'cause why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Makes Merlin Squirt

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently not many can squirt, in fact many believe it's a myth but for the sake of the story Merlin will be able to!
> 
> This is my new kink: bp!Merlin. I'm a pervert. I don't know much about hermaphrodites but since this is the land of myth and (Merlin's) pussy, who cares!

“ _Of course Arthur would find out.”_ Merlin thought with a bright blush on his cheeks. _“He's a nosy prat who doesn't know the meaning of personal space or boundaries.”_

 

Many didn't know this, but Merlin, despite being a man, was born with a vagina. It was a very rare case of being born a hermaphrodite (according to Gauis). Hunith, on the other hand, thought Merlin was cursed by some god or goddess and was destined to be a breeding sow for some cruel man (her mind was very different compared to her brother's mind that was based in facts and science). He had his monthly menses and when he was aroused he felt warm down there, his cunt clutching at nothing and longing for something. Sometimes he would wake up wet and ravenous from an explicit dream, so much he sometimes wanted to march up to Will, tear his trousers off and ride him hard. But later when he was off his high, he would blush and feel embarrassed he would think of Will in such a way.

 

When he met Arthur, he became the star of his fantasies. Merlin was tentative at first, of thinking of the prince in such a way. He felt ashamed, as if Arthur somehow would know his manservant masturbated while thinking of him. But when he saw Arthur's cock, he couldn't hold himself back. His cock was thick and a good inches long, nestled among dark blond pubic hairs. When Merlin first saw it, it made him hungry and wet. He now had a clear picture of what he was imagining going inside him. He touched himself frequently at night and wet his smalls so much in the same day he blushed to excuse himself from wherever he was to clean himself and change.

 

It was in one of these days that he decided to bathe. Now that Merlin thought about it, why the hell did he think bathing ass-naked in the middle of the woods with a prowling Arthur be such a good idea? That's how it happened. Merlin was bathing because his cunt was being a trollop and would get wet just from a single glance Merlin cast to Arthur's groin. He started to develop a musk from his arousal. Merlin blushed when he caught a whiff of it and immediately stopped walking. Arthur eventually did too when he realized Merlin wasn't following him. Merlin tightened his thighs together to attempt to stop the slick. Arthur turned around and made a disgruntled face at him.

 

“What's the matter? Why'd you stop?” the prince asked the manservant. Then he looked at Merlin's thighs rubbing against each other. “Did you piss yourself?” he asked with a small grin, ready to laugh and point at Merlin if it turned out he did. Merlin flushed more.

“N-No, stupid prat! I...I want to bathe...that's all.” he finished lamely. Arthur looked taken aback, albeit amused. “Can I, please?” Merlin begged with a sort of helplessness. He must of looked pretty pathetic because Arthur sighed and allowed him. Merlin quickly went to find a lake to bathe in while willing the slick not to wet his trousers.

 

When he found a lake he practically ripped off his clothing and threw himself in it. He surfaced into the water spluttering. He slowly reached to his cunt and began rubbing it. Merlin quivered and gave a small moan. For once, he wasn't touching himself to relieve himself, he was attempting to wash away the slick between his legs. When he was done, Merlin got out of the water and walked towards his clothing. He heard crunching behind him. Merlin whirled around to see Arthur emerging from the trees, saying, “Merlin, are you—”

 

The prince never finished his thought. His eyes were wide and fixed on Merlin's crotch. The warlock followed his gaze until it fell on his bare cunt. He gasped and flushed, putting his hands over his cunt. He looked up to see Arthur with his mouth hanging open. “M-Merlin...” the prince stammered. “You have a...you have a-a....” He raised a trembling finger and pointed it towards Merlin's hands which were protectively covering his pussy. Arthur stared some more, then quite simply, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Merlin to hyperventilate on his own.

 

Oh fuck, Arthur saw his cunt. What was he going to do? Would he sack him? Would he banish him? Merlin stood there, shivering and naked until he realized he could get sick. He had nothing to dry himself with. The bushes rustled again. Merlin gasped and turned around, already covering himself. He saw a piece of long red cloth shoot out from between the bushes. Merlin waited for more movement but found none. He slowly walked towards the red cloth and raised. He blinked rapidly. It was a cape. Arthur's red, knight cape. He didn't see Arthur around... Was he lending his cape to Merlin to dry himself? Merlin looked around the forest. “Th-thank you...” he said. Even though he didn't see Arthur, he got the feeling he was still around, making sure a random on-goer didn't stumble upon him naked.

 

They went back to the castle, silent and awkward. Arthur ignored Merlin and Merlin couldn't look at Arthur in the eye. The rest of the day went by and Arthur acted like nothing happened. Merlin thought he was off the hook. He was wrong. Night fell. Merlin was helping Arthur into his night clothing. “Merlin, where's my cape?” he asked.

“Um, I washed it, Sire.” he answered. Arthur grumbled.

“Why?”

“B-Because I used it for my body...” Merlin said. Arthur grunted.

“You changed your trousers. Why?” he demanded.

“They...were used, Sire.” Merlin said. Where was this going? Arthur turned around. His night shirt loose and open, revealing his wide and hairy chest. Merlin stared at it a little too long and flushed when he was caught looking. “Um...do you need anything else...Sire?” Arthur's eyes lowered. Merlin didn't need to follow his gaze to know where he was looking.

“How long have you been this way?” he asked.

“Since I was born, Sire.”

“Do you get wet?” Merlin flushed angrily at the probing question.  
“Arthur, don't be a prat.” The prince shrugged.

 

“Just asking.” He got a sly smirk on his face. “Wait a minute, you were leaking all over yourself, weren't you? That's why you wanted to bathe!” Arthur looked very gleeful with his assumption. Merlin frowned.

“No, prat! I was not leaking! I was...I was...” Merlin flushed.

“You were! You were wet! Were you wet because of me, is that it? Did my mere presence make you squirt yourself?” Merlin flushed beet red.

“What the hell!? Arthur, you pig!” Arthur started to snicker.

“Did you? Did you squirt?” Then a realization came to him. “Wait...do you even know what that is?”

“Of course I do! And I already told you, I did not piss myself!” Merlin huffed angrily. Arthur just laughed some more.

“It's not pissing yourself, idiot. Squirting is when a woman ejaculates.” Arthur said. Merlin flushed more. He...could do that? “Do you want to know how it feels?” Arthur offered slyly. Merlin nodded bashfully. “Lie down on my bed.” he ordered.

 

Merlin took off his boots, neckerchief and jacket and lied back on the soft, supple bed. He felt nervous and self-conscious. He curled in on himself defensively. Arthur joined him. He got on the bed and stood on his knees. He rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue. “Tsk, _Me_ rlin, how am I supposed to do anything with you rolling up like a snail? Open your legs, damn it.” he said with a chuckle. Merlin did so, slowly. Arthur crooned in satisfaction. He lowered his face into Merlin's crotch. He smushed his nose against his soft mound and deeply inhaled his musk. He groaned in arousal and satisfaction. Merlin gasped and trembled. “Arthur...” Merlin felt embarrassed. Arthur was sniffing his musk and relishing in it, rubbing his nose and face into his soft mound.

“Mmmphh....” Arthur's moan was muffled. “Gods, that smells good.” He breathed into it heavily, then slid his hand up and tugged down Merlin's trousers.

 

Merlin's smalls were soaked through. Arthur's mouth was watering. “I'm going to make you cum so hard.” he promised huskily. Arthur ripped the smalls down and admired Merlin's bare cunt. It was pale and pink with a little bush of curls. “So pretty...” Arthur touched Merlin's pussy lips with a bold finger. He delved between them to find Merlin's clit. Merlin squeaked when the prince's finger started toying with him. He desperately clutched at his shoulders. He whimpered when Arthur gave a long lick at his pussy lips and sucked on his clit, then he withdrew. Merlin whined. He wanted Arthur's mouth on him again. “Some other time, pussy boy. You'll get my fingers first. Then eventually my mouth and cock too.” Arthur rubbed his cock from under his trousers.

 

“Don't think you're ready for my cock.” he said smugly. Merlin secretly agreed. Arthur pushed his fingers to Merlin's plump lips. “Suck on them, pussy boy.” Wetting them wasn't actually necessary since Merlin was drenched, but he still wanted to see Merlin's fat lips stretched by his fingers. Merlin opened his mouth obediently and started to suck on Arthur's fingers, wetting them thoroughly and sucking on them with a moan, imagining it was Arthur's cock instead. Arthur watched him with hooded eyes. He forcefully removed them and pushed one against his hole and inserted it. Merlin squeaked and thrashed on the bed

  
“A-Arthur!” Merlin gave a high-pitched moan. Arthur began to move his finger, slowly at first.

“How often do you finger yourself?” he asked. Merlin heaved his chest. He found himself unable to say anything. “Answer me, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said, putting more force into it. Merlin yelped.

“A-Almost...every...day....” he panted.

“Do you think of me when you fuck yourself? Huh?”

“Yes!” Merlin wailed. “I do!” Arthur was pleased with his answer. He inserted another finger, gently to not hurt him. Merlin clenched around them and panted heavily. “O-Oh, _Gods!_ ” Arthur slowly increased the speed, his jabs squelching noisily. He moved his fingers around, as if searching for something. He smiled when Merlin choked on a gasped, his moans got louder and shorter, more high-pitched and slutty.

 

“ _A-ARTHUR!_ ” Arthur wrecked the little spot that made Merlin see stars, curling his fingers over and over again. He had the slim man writhing with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth open in an 'o'. Arthur stroked his insides with his two fingers while his thumb played with his clit. “Look at you,” Arthur cooed. “So whorish! What would your fellow friends say of you now, hmm?” Arthur chuckled. “Falling apart just from having your pussy played with.” he said. “What do you think they would do? I have an idea, imagine Leon walking in right now...What would he do?” He'd probably just walk away and pretend nothing happened, but Merlin was in the throes of ecstasy so his imagination got creative.

 

Merlin imagined Leon walking in at that instant. He'd be confused only for a moment, then he'd come inside the room, undo his trousers and fish out his cock. He'd give it to Merlin to suck on and would pet his hair, calling him sweetheart and encourage him on to suck harder and take more of his cock into his mouth. Merlin made a breathy sound, his cunt rippling on Arthur's fingers. “He'd probably try to fuck you, but I wouldn't let him. You're mine—mine to fuck and touch. And this,” Arthur licked where his fingers were joined with Merlin, “Is mine. Do you understand?” Merlin's head bounced in a nod. “Good.” He lowered his head and began sucking on his clit rhythmically. Merlin arched his back, making Arthur's face slide deeper into him.

 

Merlin felt something start building up inside him. It was the same feeling he felt when he had to pee except he couldn't hold it in. His eyes flapped wide open. “A-Arthur, stop!” Arthur withdrew but not because Merlin told him to. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, fingers holding him wide open. Merlin cried out as a clear fluid squirted out and splashed Arthur's face and tongue. Merlin was bright red with embarrassment. He just peed on Arthur! A few more fluid squirted out and hit Arthur's chin and lower lip. Arthur licked the fluid from his lips and opened his eyes, droplets hanging onto his lashes. He smiled at the manservant, his lips red and wet. “S-Sorry.” Merlin said, lowering his eyes.

“Don't be. I wanted it.” he said. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

“You wanted me to piss on your face?” Arthur snorted.

“You didn't piss on me, you idiot. You _squirted_.” He withdrew his fingers. Cum started to slither out. Arthur stopped it with his tongue before it wet his bed. He slurped it all up until Merlin was clean. He even licked behind Merlin on his arse.

 

When he was done he slumped next to Merlin.

“That was amazing.” Merlin sighed and cuddled up to Arthur. When he realized what he had done, he shuffled away, red-cheeked. “Sorry...” Arthur didn't do anything for a while, then he grabbed Merlin and moved him towards him. Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly.

“Shut up.” Arthur said.

* * *

 

**Next day...**

 

When Merlin woke up he realized he wasn't in his rickety old bed, but in Arthur's. The prince was next to him, hugging him closely. Merlin was petrified in place. Arthur groaned sleepily and nudged his thigh against Merlin's cunt. _“My pants...”_ Merlin realized he didn't have any on. He shivered when the material of Arthur's pants rubbed against him. He let out a quiet moan. Arthur's eyes opened, they were alert and fierce but then he realized it was only Merlin.

“You're still here.” he said. Merlin started to move away, thinking he meant to get it on with his chores but Arthur held on tightly. “No, stay.” He let out a content sigh. “I like this.” Merlin sighed too and relaxed.

 

After a few more minutes of peace and quiet, Arthur got up. Merlin was dozing off on his bed. Arthur picked up Merlin's smalls. Merlin woke up to Arthur sniffing wildly at his smalls. He flushed and squawked at him to stop. The prat only smirked at him and pocketed them. “I-I'll get breakfast...” Merlin attempted to get up but Arthur was on him within seconds. He pushed Merlin down and threw his slim legs over his shoulders. He sniffed longingly at Merlin's ankle.

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked.

“Umm, to get breakfast?” Merlin said weakly. Arthur licked the arch of his foot.

“I believe breakfast is served.”

* * *

 

Things weren't fairly the same since Merlin slept with Arthur...except for the sex, other than that it was normal. Not much people knew of the change in their relationship. Gwen knew. She had been passing by when she heard Merlin beg like a harlot. So did Gauis. Gauis found Gwen flushed up to her hair in search for Merlin who had not come to bed. She told him, as lightly as she could, that Arthur was “rewarding” Merlin for all his hard work. Gauis got the picture. Then, Leon found out. He saw Arthur open his mouth and stick his tongue out at Merlin. At first he thought the prince was just childishly taunting Merlin, but then he _flicked_ his tongue in series of fast little movements that made Merlin redden up to his ears. The childish taunt was turned into a dirty innuendo that left Leon in a shade that matched his hair. He got the feeling he wasn't meant to see that.

 

Arthur couldn't keep his hands off of Merlin. He touched him more and shoved him into dark corners for a fuck. He also started noticing when Merlin was distressed or in need of comfort. He noticed when Merlin was on his monthly bleeding and helped him through it, giving him sweets when he craved them so obsessively and massaging his aching thighs.

 

“Does this mean you can have a child?” Arthur asked him on the second day of his bleeding. Merlin opened his eyes and eyed Arthur warily.

“Um...I suppose. That's what menses are for, aren't they?” Merlin asked. Arthur smiled widely. He kissed Merlin chastely. Arthur didn't share many kisses with him, when he did they were wet and hot but this one was particularly sweet and loving.

“Someday.” he said, rubbing Merlin's stomach. “Someday.”

 


End file.
